


Knight Protector

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [8]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Dunlath, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Guardian - Freeform, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Maura meets her knight protector.





	Knight Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

Knight Protector

“I’m Sir Douglass, and the Crown has appointed me your knight protector on account of our kinship, Lady Maura,” Sir Douglass introduced himself to Maura with a bow and because he looked friendly Maura didn’t point out that there were closer relatives the Crown could have chosen as her guardian.


End file.
